Bruises A Marvel one-shot
by Sadyeet
Summary: A simple comment about bruises has Peter Parker worried about exchange atudent, Mikey Winters. Going to his mentor, Tony Stark, for help; Peter hopes that there isn’t something darker happening with Mikey’s host parents. (This was just a silly idea I had after noticing bruises on my legs. I hope you all enjoy)


Peter Parker, along side his friend Ned, sit at a table in the cafeteria. Ned was idly rambling about Peter's different spidey powers, while, said subject of Ned's rambling ignored him. Peter yawns before letting his brown eyes roam around the cafeteria before finally stopping on the one and only, Mikey Winters. Mikey has certainly lucked out if she wanted to go under the radar at all. Most of the school knew about her. The girl had bright purple hair that reached her shoulders while various tattoos scattered her arms. She was also nineteen, and Australian. Kinda hard to miss.

The purple haired girl was apart of an experimental exchange program. Some students from both Australian and American schools or colleges exchange schools, and stay in their temporary homes for a couple of months. It was a way to see how schools from different parts of the world work, and for students to get a chance to travel for a reasonably cheap price, and study abroad. Mikey just so happened to be chosen for the Australia to New York exchange.

Back home, Mikey had repeated a year at college, which is why she is nineteen.

"Ugh, I have bruises everywhere. I swear I get a new bruise everyday" Mikey groans as she looks for a table in the cafeteria. Her new friend Marni just laughs. Peter's mouth parts slightly as his eyes widen. If it wasn't for his super hearing that came with being bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter would of wondered if he had heard the girl correctly. He frowns grimly. He needed to talk to Tony about this.

"Mr stark!" Peter calls as he ran onto the main floor, breathily surprisingly heavily for a super teen. The avengers look up, startled.

"Kid, you ok?" Tony asks, sounding worried. Normally he wouldn't be that worried, but Peter never actually came to him about any problems. So having his spidey prodigy run into the room, calling for him, well, that worried him.

"I think this girl at my school is being abused" Peter explains bluntly, sounding sad. The faces of every single avenger in the room darkens, especially Tony's and Clint's.

"Let's play this girl a visit".

Peter gave Tony the girls name, and in literal seconds, his mentor had found where the girl lived.

"I'm saying it this time. Avengers? Suit up" Tony orders, and for once, his team listens. Everyone quickly suits up, and is out the door in minutes.

The drive to Mikey's house should have taken twenty minutes, but Tony manageges to find a way to get there in ten.

"It'll be ok Peter" Tony reassures the kid before knocking on the door. Peter starts to figet nervously when a loud crash could be heard, followed by swearing. Thirty seconds later, the door opens. Mikey looks up, her eyes widening when she realised who was standing at her door. Her arms go up immediately.

"I didn't do it. And if I did, you have no proof" the purple haired girl states. Natasha snorts. Tony smiles, deciding that he liked this girl. His rare smile turned into a frown when he realised that the girls lip was bleeding.

"Oh! Come in, please" Mikey speaks up, inviting the avengers in when she remembered her manners. The avengers thank the girl before following her inside.

Tony looks around the apartment in surprise. He expected to see boxes everywhere, but not a single cardboard box could be sighted.

"Did your host family really move in here only a week ago?" Tony asked, sounding curious. Mikey frowns in confusion before realising that Peter must of explained her and her host family's situation to Tony.

"Oh, I'm very organised. I helped the parental units, well, the fake parental units, pack. I got them packed up in a day. And unpacking and getting the apartment sorted only took another day or two" Mikey shrugged as she finished with the dishes, moving to clean the sink and wipe over the island.

"Speaking of 'fake parental units' as you called them, where are they?" Tony asked, sounding curious. But Mikey could hear something more under Mr Stark's tone. She decided to just ignore it.

"Out looking at shops and such, trying to get a feel for this part of New York" Mikey explains. Tony nods, watching Mikey. She suddenly looked kind of lost. She had finished cleaning, and was now looking around the kitchen, like she wanted something more to clean, or something to do. Tony wondered if she would want to work as a cleaner at the avengers tower. It would certainly keep her busy, if that's what she wanted.

"So Michelle, how did you get that little cut of yours?" Natasha asks calmly, gesturing to the girls lip. Mikey's eyes widened. She rushed off, coming back seconds later with a frying pan.

She started to clean it she decided to tell the avengers her story.

"So, there was a spider, and I panicked..." she started, earning raised eyebrows. She sighs.

"I decided to grab the frying pan and throw it at the spider. It ricocheted and hit me in the face" she shrugged. Natasha once again snorts while Clint and Tony chuckle.

"So how do you get all your other bruises?" Peter finally speaks up, remembering what Mikey had said to Marni earlier that day. Mikey, beamed?

"Oh! I run into walls a lot, and the bench, the table, and the couch, and the chairs..." Mikey shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm just so clumsy honestly. And half the time I don't even know how I get some of my bruises. See this one?" she asks, pointing to one near her elbow.

"I woke up with it! What the heck did I do in my sleep to get a bruise on my elbow of all places?!". The avengers laugh at how exasperated she sounded. Peter smiles, glad that they situation wasn't more serious.


End file.
